Masked
by MayuMinami
Summary: We all held some secrets within us, we all are masked. Even when they moved on with their lifes, fate decides that not everything is done or over and the former members of SPR shall be reunited again by a series of circumstances, but not everything can go back to the way it was, but that does not mean things can't start over.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, how are you? c: first of all I wanted to say that this is my first fic and in English, since it's not my natal language I wanted to apologize for all my grammatical mistakes, I'm really trying to get better c: all feedbacks are welcome, please feel free to review. Also, please be patient, for the beginning of this story is slow but soon it will make more sense, I promise.

Hope you like it.

_**Desclaimer:**_ I don't own anything about ghost hunt except the OCs and the idea of the story.

CHAPTER ONE

_**July 24**__**th**__** 7:00 pm. Location: England. **_

The young black haired man let out a frustrated sigh before turning away all the files and reports on his desk.

Not even a single case that was brought to him could achieve over his expectative of at least 'not as boring' as he liked to put it.

He walked in silence to his car and went directly to his apartment, welcoming the comforting silence in it.

After a quick dinner and a cold shower, not really minding the already cold weather, the young one, found himself unable to sleep. The earlier comforting silence suddenly got overwhelming.

"_So many years has passed" _he thought _"not everything is the same, it never will be"._

A part of him really missed the thrill of Japan's SPR branch, but more than that his ex-co-workers, they were already experienced in the field of paranormal events making his work easier, and sure, all the time as loud and annoying than anyone he knew, yet he found himself thinking back to them very often.

"Six years" he murmured, rolling on his bed to look at the closed curtains of the only window in the room "I wonder…" he voiced quietly.

One minute passed.

Two

Three

Four

Five

"Stop it" he ordered harshly to himself. Somewhere within him wanted to come back, but he knew very well, couldn't "Not anymore, it's too late" Again silence greeted him.

'Ring-ring' the sudden noise of his telephone almost made him jump… almost. 'Ring'

"Oliver Davis" he greeted.

"Noll! Dear, how have you been?" a female's voice answered back.

"Mother" was all he said.

"Dear, I know it's late but I wanted to talk about something important with you, and you know me, patience not really my thing" the woman's voice was comforting to him.

"What is it mother?" always straight to the point.

"Your father and I were thinking…" she hesitated a little bit "What do you think of re-opening Japan's branch again?" her voice sounded a little nervous.

"Why are you asking me, mother?" he was really annoyed now. Naru or Noll made clear years ago that Japan was something to never be named in his presence "Father is the one you should talk about it". He stated.

"Your father said it was appropriate" she continued unfazed by his hostile tone "But we've been so busy here, so many cases and students to train, so today we decided you and Lin should do it".

"Why?" all Noll was able to say. He knew his mother better than anyone, except his father, and her crazy antics involving him always held a second reason behind.

"Oh, I'm glad you agreed" Luella's voice now sounded cheerful.

"Mother, I am yet to tell anything at all!"

"Because I already bought the tickets and made all the preparations needed for both of you" she continued.

Silence…

He sighed for the tenth time that day in annoyance. Luella Davis, his mother had made everything without even asking. Again

Oliver was not even surprised anymore, you can never really know with that woman. Fighting her was pointless, she always managed to bring something so clever up, that it made almost impossible to argue back.

"When?" he gave in, glaring at the poor telephone resting innocently in his nightstand.

"It's all set up for next week, everything is made so you just have to go back and rearranged the old office" his mother sounded more exited now.

When silence ruled for more than five minutes the woman sighed.

"Rest now dear, I'm sure you've been awake all this time, so goodnight" she paused before adding "I love you, you know".

He hesitated for a moment. Since his twin brother's body was found in that lake almost six years ago, it was easier for him to open up a little bit more to emotions or people for that matter, just a little, it was still very awkward and uncomfortable to him.

"And I you mother" he said so very slowly cutting the call and lying back down in his bed.

A very small ghost of a smile could be seen in his face, feeling overwhelmed by sleep now, one last thought made its way to his mind.

"I'm going back".

_**July 24**__**th**__** 3:54 pm Location: Japan**_

"Listen to me!" a scream made its way through the thick silence "Why can't you believe me?"

No answer was heard, whoever was with her at the time being, didn't even bother to reply back.

"Answer me!" the voice cried again in the form of an angry scream, full of sorrow it seemed. And once again quietness ruled the room.

"What are you doing?" her voice now filled with fear and horror.

They were oblivious of a third one watching the scene. The young witness made a face of disgust at what she knew was coming and focused on the silent member of that room, memorizing everything that she could. Eyes, noise, facial features, clothes and her gaze stopped on the object in his hand. A black, heavy looking belt was resting in it, moving in morbid anticipation, as if said object knew what was going to occur next.

"You are scaring me" the woman's voice broke in a thin tone full of fear, backing down before collapsing with the wall. Her eyes widened in horror as her mind figured out that she was in danger and what made it worse, cornered in a room. Fear took hold of her body and she stayed still, feeling unable to move.

"No! Please, don't!" she cried, but once again her pointless demands were devoured by silence.

The witness girl couldn't understand what in the world was the woman doing, she should be putting a fight, but at the same time could understand it. When fear takes place in your mind, it's not easy to think correctly in this situations, yet alone move at all. Her focused on the scene was reduced when the man put the belt around the woman's neck.

She watched vaguely as the woman struggled at the lack of air trying to break free and finally when it was all over, the girl woke up.

Her eyes opened, she was lying on the hard and not so nice floor in the room of the woman in her vision, her forehead was sweaty and her labored breathing was the only sound in the place.

Three other people were standing in the room, not daring to move or say anything, allowing the girl to recover.

"The husband, it was the husband" she finally said.

No more words were needed when two of the three people were out of the room yelling orders to proceed.

The only one, who didn't move, knelt down in front of the panting girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern clear in his voice "Are you completely sure you are ready?"

The girl smiled softly yet brightly to him, before helping herself to her feet "Don't worry, I'm fine and ready" she said.

The man smiled and urged the girl out of the house and suddenly said "you did well, Mai-san".

**So what do you think of chapter one? Please don't forget to leave a review I will be so thankful. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Mayu**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so terribly, completely and utterly sorry for the late update, college has been a hell of time consuming with all the homework and well, Good think I'm really loving it, otherwise I would have jumped already from the nearest park's bench I could find, and exams are over and guess what? I'm on top of my class : D so I'm going to try and write a very long chapter in compensation, I had the general idea written in a notebook but not the complete chapter though. **_

_**Hope you like it :s and please remember that I do not own anything related to Ghost Hunt or the characters, just this fic c: **_

* * *

**July 31, 7:45 am, England's airport**

"_**At the time we ask that you please put away all electronic devices"**_ a voice said, in the meaning of the plain's departure.

In the first class section, two man are setting quietly in an apparently deadly awkward silence, although for them it was quite better and comfortable.

The one that look older is wearing a white formal shirt and black trousers, for strangers it was quite weird that half of his face was covered by his hair which was kept longer on that part by purpose and although his face seemed quite stoic and emotionless, if one look very closely there was a mixture of still slight shock and anticipation. This man's name is Lin Koujo, originally from China but currently living and working for the Davis family.

Next to him, is Oliver Davis, a 25 year old man, who had no problem at attracting people's attention with his outstanding looks. Thing he is very aware of, not for nothing was he nicknamed 'Naru' the narcissist 8 years ago by an idiotic overly active teenager girl when he was 17, thing that apparently his current assistant couldn't get off the habit of calling him by that instead of his real name. He was dressed surprisingly not all in black but in a white shirt and black trousers as well as his companion, his black bangs fall above his eyes.

The majority of the trip was in silence, which none of the two really mind though. And soon enough it was broken by the older one.

"Are you going to start over?" Lin's voice was deep and stoic, almost bearing a boring tone but for anyone that has met him for more than a lifetime as Oliver did, one would have notice the curiosity in his voice. The younger narrowed his eyes at the meaning behind that question before answering what was being a pain in his mind.

"I don't really know, my only guess is that everyone has moved on" he sighed and move some bangs out of his eyes.

"If you want to work with everyone, then you could try to reach them and it's up for all of you to decide what's next" the Chinese said.

"I guess" and again silence ruled through the entirety of the remaining hours of such a long trip to Japan…

"_**Ladies and gentleman, we are now on our final approach into Japan, please remember to take all of your belongings before deplaning"**_ again the same voice of the flight intendant was heard, making all of the passengers aware that they were almost there, laughs and sighs of relief could be hear all over, but not for Oliver, although his face showed nothing out, inside he could be describe as a mess of nervousness, something that was not normal in his usual calm behavior, but what could be expect from going back to the country where his brother was killed by a crazed woman (now in jail, thank you very much) and his annoying former co-workers and none the less, between all those people, the girl who used to blackmail him and the other one who mistook his dead twin brother for him and confessed her love anyway?

In a few words all that drama did not make his going back adventure any more appealing as it used to look when his mother told him the news. But they were there, no going backs could be done, not that he could anyway, his pride wouldn't let him.

* * *

**July 31 past nighttime, Japan.**

Almost four hours later they were in their old apartment, the one that used to be their home while Gene's body was being searched for. And as Luella Davis had said, it was all taken care of, for not a single spot of dirt could be found in the very well cleaned apartment. "Good" he thought to himself while unpacking his belongings in what used to be his old room.

He could hear Lin's faint footstep going back and forth through all the place, but he couldn't care less about what was his assistant doing at the moment for his mind would travel to what was going to happen once he took the darn phone and call the others.

**August 4****th**** 9:00 am location: Japan**

And soon enough old Japan's branch of SPR was officially open again. Noll and Lin rearranged everything in there, it was ready.

After two long hours and three possible and promising cases, Oliver found himself staring between his phone and a paper with his former co-workers numbers.

His eyes stopped at the name of Mai Taniyama. And their last interaction came to his mind, he remembered how broken she seemed to be, when he asked that dreaded question.

"_Me or Gene, Mai? Who do you really love?"_

And then how something within him moved when he saw how painfully slowly tears were falling on her rosy cheeks and then, at that moment as well, he felt really angry, enough was enough. He was not Gene nor a replacement of him and so, he marked an end turning around never bothering to say goodbye or spare a glance back. Caring not for leaving everyone behind or the two years they worked together, he left.

And now? Noll wanted to know how she was doing. Sighing he took the phone and called the number on the list.

"Moshi Moshi" the answer was cheerful "Who's talking?"

Oliver braved himself for what was coming and answer in a low tone yet audible enough for the other to hear.

"Takigawa-san" he said simply "I-" before he could continue the whole sentence the other individual in the line cut in with a very loud scream that Naru was sure could be hear on the streets.

"NARU BOU! IS THAT YOU?" the older man asked "IT'S BEEN SIX YEARS YOUNG MAN, SIX ENTIRE WHOLE YEARS! AND NOT A SINGLE LETTER, CALL OR EMAIL!" and now his ear was ruined for what could be forever. He rubbed his offended ear while holding the phone at a secure distance, just in case, one couldn't be safe enough.

"No need to yell, monk-san, I'm aware of the time and can count very fine as well" Noll said in neutral voice but with a cold glare in his eyes that he hoped the man could feel.

"Sorry, it's just that 6 years with no notice, so much has happened and you just left, not one single call all this time" Housho's voice was neutral as well, torn between being happy and angry with his former boss, and if we consider what he said, it was very true, the black haired young man didn't bother to call or make any attempt of communication at all, it was a two sided point of view story.

There was silence for a moment, for neither of them could find the appropriate words, Naru because saying some sort of smartass comment, like the ones he's used to say, could make the older angrier, and the later because some weird mixed feelings were messing his head . Until the elder sigh and ask the reason of the call.

"I wanted to talk about re-opening Japan's SPR branch again and since we are already acquaintances of our own work and the sort, it would be easier to start over" 2x2 is equal to 4, that's how Oliver Davis operated. No more words than the needed were going out of his mouth.

A long very awkward silence filled the line before the Monk decided to answer carefully "Well, it's been really boring lately and could use the extra money, like being young again!" at that the young boss rolled his eyes "I presume you have not contact the others?"

"No, I have not, but now that you are asking, rather than making useless calls and repeat myself several times, I was hoping for a meeting with everyone to discuss all the matters involved" that way they would all scream to him once instead of separately.

"Ah, no prob, we were meeting today anyway so I guess you are the invited one" if they were facing each other, one could see the big cat smile that Monk's face held "Except for Ayako, the old hag is working double turns on the hospital today"

They exchanged the restaurant address and time their meeting was being held and they hung up, setting free the both of them to continue doing whatever they needed to do.

Man, Naru hopes for it to go well and without any kind of further yelling, but just to be safe, he took two aspirin for a surely coming headache.

* * *

**August 4****th**** 9:00 am location: Japan**

Mai Taniyama a 23 year old young lady, who just graduated from nursing school not so recently yet not a long time ago, returned to her home after a very active shift back at the hospital. And lazily changed her uniform (putting it carefully in a plastic bag before adding a mental note that those needed washing) for her pajamas, not that she actually care, sleep was getting hold of her mind and senses. She heard some noises coming near to her before being tackled to the floor by a giant black dog and boy was he heavy.

"Ke-san" she laughed "No! Bad boy, we said no face licking!"

When Mai was allowed to stand up, she went to clean up for whatever mess the giant black German shepherd did, heavens was he messy with his toys and things.

"_Well Mai, everything it's just exactly as their respective owners"_ She could hear her friend Ryota Ikeda's response in hear head, when she complained to the animal for leaving everything everywhere.

Now that she remembered it well, Ryo the idiot bodyguard (a nickname she gave to him for his constant worries about her and overprotective manners) gave Kero to her for protection, according to him she was incapable of walking two inches without suffering an accident or being attacked by some random object or people (talking about drama), so the dog was welcome on their pretty weird brotherly-friendly relationship. Apparently being head of the police officer department could not ease his worries for her.

She made a one sided smile when the moment they met came to her mind. She was in college when a nasty murder was committed and he was investigating the case, and Mai being the sensible person she is, had a dream about everything, the who and the how, but she was not stupid, going to them and talk about it would make her the main suspect and if not, probably a collaborator of it. So instead casually dropping the least obvious clues was the plan! But it soon failed after it actually got her to be the main suspect.

When Ryo came to interrogate her, Mai felt a need to talk the truth about her dreams, the murder and her abilities to him, after all her intuition was rarely if not never wrong. It ended with him thinking her crazy but at the end, he listened to her words of the name given as the real killer and proved her innocence. It was all a onetime experience she certainly didn't wanted to repeat. So no further contact was made between them.

Several months passed and everything was back to normal with Mai. Or it was when she was called to the principal's office where no other than the officer Ryota Ikeda standing beside the old looking desk, he asked for her help again in a case that had left a promise of another victim and there they went.

Their relationship began, although never as a romantic one, they remained very close to each other. He learned that Mai was the clumsiest human being in existence, yet at her studies and work remain very professional and Mai learned that Ryo was the most annoying overprotective idiot on the world and a wonderful person who was committed into helping others no matter what.

Ryota would ask for Mai's help only in rare occasions where either they were running out of time or there was another's life at risk and although many doubted her abilities at the beginning soon she proved them wrong by always nailing the case, otherwise the Taniyama girl wouldn't be allowed a mile near his job.

"_Too dangerous"_ he had said.

"_Idiot bodyguard"_ Mai had answered back.

"_Yes, but I am your number one idiot"_ he said with a wide smile and the conversation was ended.

That's how it went for the past years and it was really funny when they held reunions with Michiru and Keiko, who by the way were on the same college, so contact was rather easier for everyone. But Ryo's attitude went to overprotective to insanely crazy driving overprotective after Mai's accident 6 months ago, guilt had built in him for so long and it took her the entire past weeks of the month to calm him and her friends down, but she knew every time they looked at the eyes that he still blamed himself for everything and it was no more than a little while ago (with so much persuading from Mai and very strict conditions from him) that he asked for her help again in a case were the suspect was going out of the country being guilty and all.

Sleep couldn't wait anymore.

Knowing that everything was clean and in place, Mai put a content smile before going to her bedroom to clumsily make her way to the pillows on the bed. Kero was already on it and laid himself at his owner's side and both drifted to sleep.

\- Dream -

_Aware that she was dreaming the girl couldn't place a single thing she was seeing. A blurry tall figure walking into somewhere and so many papers around, no, not papers, they were people, or represented people her intuition told her. Cases._

_Suddenly she was thrown out of the place and landed with a gasp in front of a door. Her eyes looked but could not really observe with clarity. She knew that door but…didn't know from where or how. _

"_Mai" a voice said "Mai" _

_Turning around she searched for the owner of it but saw no one. _

_It laughed "Mai, always my little idiot Mai" _

_Her eyes widened at that particular insult yet, could not place where exactly she had hear it before. Her heart was beating so painfully quick and out of nothing and S appeared on the door, red and very elegant. _

"_Mai, come on" again the voice._

_H appeared, then I. _

_B _

_SHIB could be read. A fourth letter started to appear but before it was clear to read… she woke up. _

The clock near her bed read 4:00 pm

One single word run inside her head and it held so much meaning that it was scary. The one thing in her life that had hurt more than anything and at the same time, made of her a very different person.

"Naru" she whispered with her eyes focused on the wall, remembering faintly the tall figure entering the old office.

* * *

_**And it's over! C: **_

_**I really hope you like it and as I said the last chapter, please be patient for the beginning can be really slow and I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. **_

_**Any kind of feedback is welcome with open arms **_

_**PS: I apologize if it is out of reality or too OOC and for all the grammatical mistakes :c really trying to get better at my English hohohoho. **_

_**PS2: And again sooooo sorry for the late update. **_

_**PS3: I always thought of Mai as a person with so much potential and that eventually after her whole adventure with Naru and the gang, the only thing she needed was a little bit of focusing on what she wanted. Also her loving and caring for others natural personality made me thought of her as someone who could commit entirely to other's wellbeing and a nurse came to my mind.**_

_**That's all, see ya soon c: **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**August 4****th**** 3:30 pm Location: Japan**

Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo were discussing some matters according to which cases were more possible to be paranormal phenomena or just simple natural and completely normal events caused by the aging of the house's materials or whatever other environmental causes could be the real problem instead. It was good for Naru, it kept his mind away from the constant twig of nervousness from meeting the others and Lin was relieved for not hearing the constant passing that came earlier from his young boss, when they heard the door's bell tingling slightly in a soft tune, indicating someone was there.

Noll looked at Lin questioningly but the other just shrugged standing up, he went out of his office to receive their unexpected client.

Much to their big surprise in the main room standing there, was no other than Housho Takiwaga grinning madly while waving to the both of them but he was not alone, not even taller than half of the man's leg stood, a little boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes trying to get a look of the place and the people inside. The Monks stood tall and looked pretty much the same as he did the last time they saw each other. For the exception that he had his hair a little bit shorter and he either was letting his beard grow or he totally forgot to shave, could be anything.

"Lin-san, Naru-bou" he smiled while extending his hand to shake it with the both of them in the respective order as he named them. Naru noticed the ring that was holding around Monk's finger, an indication that he was now a married man and as he could see, a child of his own as well "Long time no see! This is my four year old son Haruki" the man proudly patted the little one's head.

The boy looked between his father and the two other grown-ups in there, not being really intimidated by the slight glare in both of their faces, but in reality he was amazed by how tall people could be.

The other two grown-ups stood there without really knowing what to do or say for the matter, for none of them were exactly good with kid talking, that was Mai's job. But much to their own relieve the monk spared them from it by saying he was there to pick them up. The four of them got out of the office, having Lin closing it after everyone got out and went to Takigawa's car.

For a moment there was a wondering of how could such a little kid with so little lungs talk so much in one breath, but no one said anything about it.

Watching the streets of japan made Noll started to wonder what would happen when he arrives to that restaurant. No, that was a lie, he knew they would yell at him or probably something else, but truly, he was thinking specifically of Mai. Did she hated him for stating out who in reality was she in love with? Was she angry with him? What happened to her after he left?

Stopping himself a question rose to his mind, why does he care anyway? Mai was a friend he met for two years a long time ago.

Friend. That was exactly it. Just a friend. Maybe it was the bad way they parted that made him feel so unnerved.

His trance was broken by the Monk who announced their arriving to the so call restaurant. It was a simple but cozy and very good for meetings place, they had coffee and tea as well as some food to pass the time.

Noll took one silent and calming breath before following the two other men and the little kid to the table the former SPR team were waiting for them. The younger member of them ran to it and greeted everyone cheerfully and so did the others. And finally he and Lin step on sight.

If the expression "pure shock" is put into someone's face, this would be the right time to see it. Both Lin and him bowed slightly in recognition and greetings before a waiter arranged the tables and the seats so everyone could fit perfectly.

Even after five minutes all were looking at them as if they were some sort of ghostly apparition and a heavy silence filled the entirety of them. It was a priceless moment, Lin thought he had never been in a room with all of them together and being silent, that's when he noticed a new face, a young woman sitting beside Yasuhara.

The both of them took a seat and suddenly the Monk laughed so hard, it looked he was going to fall of the chair "Oh my God! Just look at you!" his laughing voice was enough to make everyone react.

Multiple steps passed through them as the first were still a shocked one, for second they seemed to pass to a glaring at them stage and finally Yasu, being the first one to speak said "Big Boss! It is so weird to see you not all in black! Lin-san hello, you seem very happy today" for a moment there was silence until the girl next to him face palmed her forehead and look at him in an exasperated way.

"Seriously?" She moved a lock of her long straight hair behind her ear adverting her eyes from the man at her side to both of the men that were foreign to her. The younger one was glaring at all of them while the elder one remained in an observing silence.

"Hitomi!" Yasu pouted before addressing once more the two men "This is Inoue Hitomi, my very smart for her own good Beyoncé" he said still sulking a little before winking at Monk, who shuddered.

"A pleasure to finally meet the famous Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo, I have heard so much about you from these morons" the girl said excitedly watching the other two bow their heads slightly in recognition of her words "Except for Hara san and John san, the only sane people on this group" she finished while smiling at the pair who was seated on the opposite side of the table looking uncomfortable.

Finally noticing the absence of Ayako, Yasu decided to ask "So darling where's your wife?" he eyed the Monk with a dumb face and the other recoiled at the way he was called.

"The old hag is doubling her shifts today at the hospital" Takiwaga said not really thinking about the words that came out of his mouth.

"What is an old hag papa?" a little voice full of curiosity asked. Monk felt his eyes widened slightly at the big mistake he made but before he could correct it Hitomi smiled and addressed the boy.

"Ne, Haru kun, why don't you ask your mommy? I'm sure she can explain it to you better than any of us, but make sure daddy's in the room as well" as she instructed the smile on her face change to a fake innocent one.

"Ok, I will" the kid said not really understanding why his father was glaring at the woman so hard that he thought it was scary.

Yasuhara burst of laughing followed by the others and grabbed Hitomi's hand "I love you so much" he said between giggles.

Masako was the first one to compose and covered her mouth with her hand but quickly turned it down, remembering she was not wearing a kimono today but a simple cream color long sleeved blouse and dark jeans "I imagine, Oliver, that you must have some issues to discuss with us, I just can't picture the two of you here just to catch up on the day after six years" and although her voice was neutral a coldness could be heard in it as well.

Noll looked at everyone on the table and suddenly it hit him, everyone was there for the exception of one single person. Mai. Why did it took him so long to notice that?

"_Maybe she's late as usual, the idiot"_ he thought.

"You are right Hara-san" he said "but before continuing I'd like to know where Mai is? I don't like the idea of repeating myself" He dismissed the glares directed at him but instead was surprised when all of them looked sad and his heart twitch slightly, had something bad happened to her?

"We don't know" was Monk's soft reply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Naru repeated glaring at all them, how could they not know? Everyone winced at how sharp and cold his tone was, so Masako decided to speak for all, her eyes matching the same intensity in his.

"After the both of you left, two weeks later we agreed to meet each other again, so naturally we called each other to sort out a place and a time, but were surprised when we couldn't reach Mai by phone, so we went to her apartment and found out she was not living there anymore" the girl took a steady breath. Even though Mai and herself hadn't been the best friends of times at first, during the two years they worked together the brunette assistant had been there all the time for her, there were so many memories that it pained the medium.

"Worried, we went to her school and found out she was not studying there anymore, and when we asked no one said anything, we searched for almost a year and couldn't find a trace of her, not even Yasuhara-san could, it's almost as if she had vanished entirely" The medium felt John resting his hand on hers, smiling she squeezed softly in thanks before turning her attention back to the two men that caused so much pain in her old missing friend.

Oliver felt guilty, it was his partly his fault after all. What if he had confused everything and Mai in reality had loved him truly and not Gene? His eyes widened a slight fraction, then he had diminished her feelings and crushed them in the worst possible way. The worry in him increased, what if something bad had happened to her and that's why no one had been able to find her? So many feelings started clawing their way in him, making hard to breathe. He looked at Lin seeking answers in him, Lin knew everything and right now he felt so lost. But the similar expression that the elder carried on his face made him feel even worse than before.

"You know now, so what is it, Davis-san that you need to talk with us?" John spoke. Interrupting everyone from their little doze to the past. The young boss watched him for the first time and noticed something different in his gaze, he didn't look sad, instead something else was bothering the young father.

"I am in no position to ask you this and still expect to be answered in a positive way, but I'm here to reopen SPR, as you can imagine, your abilities and work would be openly accepted back if you as so, wish for it" he paused for a moment "I may have no right to say it, but Mai is an old friend of mine as well and if you aloud me, we could search for her again" he offered sincerely.

No more words were needed to say and all the members gathered in there, for the exception of Hitomi and Monk were deep in thought about the offer that had been place in front of them, being Yashuara again the first one to accept.

"Like fun old times, I trust we can find boss" he said smiling softly, indicating his agreement.

Everyone else was quiet, John and Masako talking to each other in low tone, while Hitomi and Yasuhara were sorting something out. Little Haruki took the opportunity to ask incessant questions about what was going on.

Finally John spoke for both him and Masako "We decided its fine for us" he said softly, seeing a thankful nod from Naru and Lin.

"Then it's all set" Monk said, who had already agreed and was sure Ayako would too "Let's hope we can find jou-chan" he said hopefully.

It seemed like a long afternoon-night that was the meetings time length, they talked about how would they arranged their horary to match SPR and their current jobs, so it was decided that only on cases the team would gather completely and work to solve it.

But Naru's mind was on something else, for every time Mai's name came out, the same look was shared from everyone except John, it wasn't sadness but something else. Lin noticed that his charge was glancing towards the priest and knew that he as well had noticed it. Taking out a piece of paper the Chinese man wrote a single word and handed it discretely to the younger one.

Naru startled by the sudden movement of Lin looked at his lap and found a tiny piece of folded paper, so he took it and opened it, what it said made his mind worked up in many possibilities.

"Guild" was all it said.

John felt guilty of something whenever Mai's name was mentioned, maybe he had something to do with her sudden disappearance. Naru almost rolled his eyes, no, the priest couldn't harm a tree, less of it a human. So what was it then? And suddenly it hit him, he knew where Mai was. His eyes widened slightly and turned to meet Lin's gaze, seeing his older friend nodding he almost wanted to yell at the blond man.

How could he kept something like that away from everyone? But then again, the only probability he could think of, was that Mai had asked him to do as so, therefore it meant that she did not want to see any of them and gained John's silence, but why?

"Well it's almost bed time for Haru so I'm going to take my going" said Takiwaga who stood up with a sleepy child on his arms "Do you need a ride home?" he addressed both John and Masako, the latter nodded and stood up as well and glanced towards John, who sighed tiringly.

"Thank Takigawa-san but I'm afraid I can't take the offer, I have been asked for help in the church this night" he smiled apologetically.

"No problem John" the monk smiled and waved goodbye before addressing Naru and Lin "would you like me to drive you as well?"

Before Lin could answer yes his young charge spoke "No, thank you, we have something to do"

And so it went their goodbyes, Hitomi and Yasuhara leaved after the monk so there was just John and the both of them remaining.

"John-san" Naru called. The blond man looked at him and asked if he could help with something.

"You know where Mai is, don't you?" again direct to the point.

John looked so surprised and it had taken him off guard that he stutter his answer "W-what makes you think that Davis-san?"

So he did indeed knew, but Naru never answered his question, instead he narrowed his eyes "Please tell me where she is" his voice was cold and he saw the young priest cringe a little but he needed that information.

"I can't, I promised to her I wouldn't tell" He confessed in a whisper, there was no point in denying it, besides that he didn't wanted to tell, he believed in Mai's reasons for going away and Naru back will hurt her. As a friend he couldn't, Mai had been there for him when he almost drove mad, it would not be right to betray her confidence and heart like this. But something within him made a counter argument of that when he saw the man's eyes. They were pleading and guilty, he knew the story about their goodbyes and how it ended was present in everyone's life whenever someone said something about Mai.

"Please John, I need to talk to her, it is important, I really need to" Naru had never begged or asked for something like this and somehow within, it hurt his vanity and pride but he was willing to do it if it meant peace to his mind and making amends for his horrible mistake and maybe they could be the weird, loud and annoying family they once were. Just maybe.

The blond haired man couldn't for once decide what to do, for one side, his friend would feel betrayed and hurt and that didn't seem right but for the other side it meant the opportunity to close what was left unfinished and maybe just there, Mai and Naru could be at peace not only between them but with their hearts and minds as well. He sighed.

"Tomorrow at 5:00 pm, we are going to meet at her apartment, you could come with me and see Mai, if she is willing to talk of course" John sighed in a defeated aura, feeling extremely guilty he just prayed he was doing the right thing.

"I can't thank you enough, John" Noll and Lin stood up to leave and waited John outside the restaurant.

"Just one more thing Davis-san" his voice made the young boss pause on his tracks while Lin asked for a cab "This opportunity, please don't hurt her more" he pleaded worriedly to Naru before turning around and walking to the church that was almost 3 blocks away, hoping that just this once, to break a promise for the first time didn't lead to more bad.

Oliver watch with a frown as John's retreating figure was distancing more and more before allowing his mind to re-capacitate about what he had said. Even through the way back to their apartment the outcome of the meeting was still fresh on his mind. After a cold shower and dinner the dreaded bed time arrived but Naru found himself unable and it quickly changed to "let's think time".

"_Please don't hurt her more"_ the words taunted his mind again. Why would anyone had to ask him not to hurt Mai. That was the last thing he wanted to do but then again he already did that. He knew how emotional she could be, he noticed the way the look in her eyes changed when she looked at him, it was different, even special if it must be called like that, but the moment he found the way his brother and Mai knew each other made him mad, so naturally when the young girl confessed her love the first thought was the memory of how all of the girls they had the misfortune of meeting had always fell in love with Gene with no exception, so the feeling of disappointment filled him entirely, he had thought the crazy teenager girl was different from them, but once again, he had been confused with his twin brother. He snapped and without thinking he assumed the first thing experience taught him, it was not him but Gene.

He rolled over his bed and sighed, how he hated the lack of peace his mind has having. And the worst part was that he didn't understand why he couldn't be at ease.

After two hours of thinking his eyes felt heavy, the last thought in his mind was the slight hope that he could amend everything up.

**August 4****th**** 09:00 pm Location: Japan **

Mai's mind had been tormented with that dream. She knew what it meant, there couldn't be any misunderstanding with it.

Oliver Davis was back.

The young girl went back to eating endlessly from a bag of chips while having Kero sitting by her side, constantly nudging at her, feeling the distressed in his owner. Even after making dinner she couldn't calm herself.

That was until the door opened and a very familiar and so welcome voice filled the room.

"Hey Mai, I'm home" it sounded a little tired but when the girl didn't answer he looked at her and a worried look crossed his face "Mai? Are you alright?" he sat by the girl's side on the couch and poke her slightly on the arm.

"Hmm?" Mai looked at him realizing that Ryo had talked to her "Oh! Welcome home!" the girl cheered and smiled. He glared at her and she sighed "yes, fine, healthy, unharmed and happy" she dramatically said while sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

He asked once again what was wrong with her but Mai just shrugged his question off, which meant she totally ignored him and instead ask him all she could think and then proceeded to watch a movie that neither of them paid attention to.

The girl took Ryo's hand and leaned on his shoulder, something that only made his worries increase, for the brunette girl just did that whenever she felt either scared or distressed. He squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture and waited for her to be ready to tell. Mai was grateful with him for that.

"_In my dream Naru was calling out to me"_ Mai thought _"Why?"_ no one knew where she was with the exception of John, so maybe he spoke with everyone and asked for her. No, Naru didn't care in the slight fraction and definitely would never bother to do something like that. She was after all a distant and passing memory for him.

But then again, no dream she has had was meaningless, so she allowed the possibility that perhaps, just maybe, Naru was looking for her, so it meant only one thing.

"_He's going to find me"_ Apprehensive nervousness and slight anxiousness took hold of the Taniyama girl, eyes widening in the slight fraction before reminding herself she was not alone. In all these six years Mai thought that she could handle this situation but right now a feeling of being lost overwhelmed her senses.

So before any emotion could slip through her face she announced that a good sleep was needed and that dinner was on the table and still warm for her friend to eat. Before she could enter her room Ryo stopped her.

"You know Mai, you can count on me on everything, right?" he asked reassuringly "So, if there's anything you need, I will help you".

"I deeply thank you for it" Mai smiled truly for the first time since that dream, reminding herself that Ryo was only worried because he cared and that alone made her feel almost completely better "Know that you do as well count on me" she bowed before giving her brother like figure a hug and entering the room being followed by the giant dog.

"_He's coming"_ was the last thought that Mai had before drifting to sleep _"Or not"_.

Ryo sighed for the millionth time since he met that girl before helping himself on the table to eat the Miso Ramen that Mai prepared. He couldn't help but worry a little for Mai, hell he was sure there was something she was not telling him, but he had learned that Taniyama Mai wouldn't talk unless she was willing to.

At least the presence of Kero brought a little more peace to his mind, the dog was capable of protecting Mai from any intruder and great for therapy.

He glanced at his now empty bowl of Ramen before putting it aside and taking the fried rice Mai had also prepared for him, that girl could eat as much as he could or even more.

Finishing all the food, Ryota washed all the dishes and cleaned the table. But instead of going back to his own apartment (which is across the hall) to rest he decided to stay and sleep on the comfy couch. One never knew and Mai's mysterious behavior didn't help to ease his worries, besides her shift would soon start so he better take her to the hospital instead of letting her walk alone before the sun could come out.

He retrieved some blankets to make himself more comfortable and almost immediately fall asleep.

**The next day 4:49 pm Location: Japan**

After finally finishing what seemed the most long shift she had ever had and the most long shopping line for groceries on the world, Taniyama Mai was making her way back to her apartment and even though she wanted nothing more than sleep or rest a little, John said he needed to talk with her about the same trouble he had been struggling with for the past years, so Mai decided that a very well made dinner was in order.

Finally her apartment came to view and she went up the stairs directly to her home she opened the door easily and before she could step in, the voice of John greeted her so naturally she turned around and smiled.

But the second after Mai realized that John was not alone, made her froze. One of the bags she was carrying slipped from her hand right on the floor and one of the cans she had bought rolled directly onto the feet of the man that was with her priest friend.

The young man leaned to the floor to pick up the can and stood straight before directing his cold blue eyes to the brunette in front of him, watching her shocked face and the chocolate brown eyes that were once cheery.

"Hello Mai" he said and offered a really tiny small smile, extending his hand to return her shopping to her.

Mai stood there with no words to offer, first of all the man she met 8 years ago and disappeared for 6 was standing in front of her and second of it, he smiled. _"What the hell is going on?"_ she thought extending her hand to him but before anything could happen with a yelp Mai was suddenly taken off guard and tackled to the floor by a black ball of fur, a gigantic one. In any other situation she would have laughed, but right now she wanted to slam her face on the floor and hope this was some kind of horrible dream.

"_6 six without seeing each other"_ Mai thought still on the floor with an overly energetic dog sitting on her, with her face so red of embarrassment that she had to cover it with both of her hands _"and this is how the 'second' impression ends up, just great"_.

**And the end. I'm sooo terribly sooorry, but I couldn't update before, college has been a hell with all the "team" projects. Advise: never trust your team mates to remember by themselves to bring their part of the work on the due date. NEVER! ;n; spam them to death the night before, seriously. **

**Anyway I'm so seriously sorry! :c luckily I will have the next chapter so soon that it might be tomorrow c: or Sunday who nose? ¬u¬ **

**And I wanted to thank you for the reviews, seriously you made my day, may cookies be always on your side and spaghetti but only if you like it. **

**Thank you with all my heart! **

**Mayu**


End file.
